A secure/trustworthy network may be comprised of one or more network devices configured to provide services to computing devices external to the network. For example, a computing device external to the secure network may request services from one or more devices within the secure network. However, before the external computing device accesses the services provided by a device within the secure network, the external computing device may need to attest (e.g., verify) that the device is a trustworthy device in the secure network. Upon verifying that the device is trustworthy, the external device can access services provided by the device in the secure network.